


Just Roll With It [Podfic]

by MidnightMew



Series: Dumpster Fires Verse [Podfics] [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Interns & Internships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: [Podfic]Peter swore up and down that the guy was legit and MJ needed an internship, so she ended up only slightly bullying her way into interning for Mr. Matthew Murdock, Attorney at Law that summer.And really, she was bestowing her grace upon him because Jesus. Christ. It was so much more work than it was worth.(MJ meets the team)





	Just Roll With It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/gifts).
  * Inspired by [just roll with it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776418) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



[Google Drive Link ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sawHd_b9C074_qha-PkpZSUL-GmrMWws/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776418)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated, I had some issues with volume on previous podfics but I think I should've fixed it! Leave comments and kudos on the original work too!


End file.
